elswordfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Effect set Secrect Dungeon.
Nguồn: https://www.facebook.com/groups/ElserVietNam/permalink/890661837650392/ '-Mấy bạn nào không hiểu về mấy cái thuật ngữ hay tiếng Anh thì không sao.Cứ đọc mấy dòng bình luận và dịch trong đó là sẽ hiểu.Nếu không các bạn có thể hỏi trong group để chắc hơn.' * set 2-x (Mechanized) (Làng Elder) ** Công: 0 Thủ: 5 *** - When attacked, 3% chance to increase physical and magical defense by 1.5* for 5 seconds (CD=5s) : Đơn giản chỉ là + def. - Khi dưới 35%, nếu bị đánh bạn sẽ nhận được buff miễn nhiễm crit và add damage trong 5s (CD=10s) - Max MP +10% **** Rõ ràng set này chỉ để PvP, nhất là PvP 1:1, khi cả 2 effect được kích hoạt, ko khác gì muỗi chích inox Kết hợp rất tốt với những job bẩm sinh trâu chó và khả năng cò quay tuyệt đỉnh (đợi hồi HA )penguin emot***** Tốt nhất: YR, WS; Tốt: VC, GM, CA .v.v.. ____________________________ *Set 3-x (Dragonic-Force) (Làng Bethma) ** Công: 2(PVE), 5(PVP) - 5 (RF-PVE) 4.5(Add-PVE) Thủ: 0 *** - 5% chance of Fireworks when attacking : Tỷ lệ xuất hiện khá cao nhưng damage cũng tàm tạm, nói chung effect này tàm tạm - Awaken to increase critical damage by 20% for 7 seconds: dồn sát thương , tuy nhiên chỉ có 7s, rất tốt trong PvP nhưng PvE lại rất dở vì sao dở xem ở dưới - Awaken to casting the buff Aura of Anger (damages nearby enemies with a fiery aura, increases critical hit rate to 100%) for 7 seconds (Dungeon) - Awaken to increase awakening charge speed by 10% (CD=30s) : tốt cho những char cần duy trì aweking như Raven, Eve, Ara, Chung, nhưng chỉ 10% nên cũng tàm tạm thôi. **** PvE set này thực sự khá tệ tuy nhiên với RF và add thì khác, đơn giản là bọn này có thể aweking liên tục mà ko phải đợi hết trạng thái aweken. Với PvP: Dồn sát thương cực tốt, kết hợp rất tốt với RoF(ring of fury) , pvp chưa bao giờ dễ như vậy. Không thể không xài: RF ____________________________ *4-x (Alterasia) (Làng Altersa) ** Công: 5(PVE), 3 (Pvp) Thủ: 0 *** - When attacking, 5% chance to gain 7 MP. - When attacking, 3% chance of casting the buff Acceleration (Attack Speed and MP gain when attacking greatly increase) for 7 seconds. - Increase attribute activation rate by 5%. **** 2 effect đầu tiên cho khả năng gain mp cực kỳ bá đạo, kết hợp rất tốt với những job có % mpgain cao như LK, GM, IP, raven ... Effect thứ 3 lại phù hợp với những job có khẳ năng trừ Resistanc element như BH, DL( tất nhiên là phải xài element phù hợp). Tuy nhiên thì set này quá thiên về element nên mình chỉ cho 3 điểm trong PvP ____________________________ *6-x ( Berserker) (Làng Velder) ** Công: 5(PvE), 5(PvP) Thủ: 4 **** - When attacking, 4% chance of casting the buff Giant Brew (Character size is increased to 130%, Critical hit rate is increased by 25%) for 10 s. - When attacking, 5% chance of casting Joaquin's Hallucination's Thunder. - When attacking, 5% chance of throwing Flame Flask. - When attacked, 2% chance of casting Joaquin's Hallucination's Magic Shield (100% damage reduction) for 5 seconds. (CD=5s) ********* +Dòng 1 Hack size, cứ tượng tượng cầm LK vô 3;3, bật Armageddon Blade , khua bậy cũng trúng penguin emoticon, hay DL xài Apollyon vẫn đấm trúng mặc dù kẻ địch ko nằm trong màn hình, penguin emoticon Về PvE thì quá rõ lời ích của việc tăng size rồi nhỉ . +2 Dòng đầu quá ngon, rất tốt cho những job gây nhiều hit bằng đánh thường và Active +dòng 4, mình cho 4 điểm tuy là hơi hư cấu 1 tý, tuy chỉ có 2% trải nghiệm thực tế mình thấy khả năng xuất hiện cao hơn nhiêu, hơn nữa lại + đến 100% dmg red, red nhé, ko phải def đâu. -Mình xin khẳng định đây là set SD hoàn hảo nhất từ trước đến nay, bất kỳ char nào đều phát huy hiệu quả. ____________________________ * 7-x ( Ancient Royal Guardian ) (Làng Hamel ) ** Công: 4 Thủ:2 *** When attacked, 7% chance of casting the buff Impenetrable Shield (Increased Damage Reduction by 20%) for 12 seconds.(CD: 12 seconds) When attacking, 5% chance of casting the buff Magical Cape (Increased natural MP recovery rate by 2) for 12 seconds: hồi 24 mana trong 12s, ko cộng dồn. When attacking, 5% chance of casting the buff Potential Opened (Increased attack by 10%.) for 12 seconds. **** Set này phải một phiên bản ít tiền của 6-x, khả năng pro cao hơn cùng với thời gian kích hoạt cao hơn rất thích hợp cho bạn nào ăn chắc mặc bền. ____________________________ *8-x (Sand Blast) ( Làng Sander) ** Công: 4 (PvE) 5(Pvp) Thủ:0 *** When attacking, 2% chance of inflicting Seal Restraint (Inflict Stop, Additional Damage 20%) for 3 seconds: When attacking, 3% chance of casting the buff Sylph's Aura (Increase Movement Speed and Attack Speed) for 5 seconds.: When attacking, 3% chance to attack with a Blast. **** Effect 1 là 1 dạng khóa cứng như Light nhưng an tâm là sau 3s ko bị ngã, đã thế còn + thêm 20% add dame vào mục tiêu. Effect 2, tốc độ + thêm so với set 4-x chỉ là muỗi, nên cũng tàm tạm thôi Effect 3, sát thương cũng khá. Khi kết hợp với 1 số skill hất tung , kd mạnh như Gust Storm của Aisha, Flame Geyser ... nhiều lắm, cho khả năng dồn sát thương cực mạnh Nói chung set này tốt cho PvP Team,PvE thì khả năng khóa boss, chống khả năng kích hoạt Iron Body của Mini-boss